The goal of this study is to test the hypothesis that orally administered soluble bovine type II collagen will decrease clinical signs and symptoms of RA and laboratory parameters characteristic of RA activity in patients whose disease is not controlled by DMARDs and/or nonsteroidal anti- inflammatory drug (NSAID) therapy. This is a double-blind, placebo- controlled trial involving 250 patients with active RA. Follow-up visits to assess any long-term effects will be made after another 6 months.